


A Most Curious Lady

by IvyChaste



Series: A Most Curious Woman [1]
Category: The Lady Sherlock Series - Sherry Thomas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyChaste/pseuds/IvyChaste
Summary: A fun imagining of the story of Lord Remington Ashburton... and his journey of life and love, with appearances from Charlotte Holmes, Ingram Ashburton, Bancroft Ashburton, and a whole cast of character.
Relationships: Ingram Ashburton/Charlotte Holmes, Remington Ashburton
Series: A Most Curious Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073423





	1. Chapter 01

_15 Years Ago_

_The Bodleian Library had always stood out to tourists and visitors. Not exempt to its charms and beauties, a younger Lord Remington Ashburton walked through the main aisle and stopped at the staircase leading down to the archives. He glanced at his pocket watch and then, replaced it into his pocket.  
A young woman with long black hair pulled back into a classic but simple bun in a dark green silk dress of Eastern influence ran up from the archives. He caught her eye and then, he noticed the metal item she held in her arms. Someone chased her but she gauged him in that moment and understood that he was there to protect her.   
He proved this by physically disabling the guard who hunted her and placed him against the stairwell, slumped over. When he turned back, intending to speak to her, he turned to see her continue running on her way out of the library.   
Following her closely, she turned suddenly and grabbed his sleeve, taking him with her through a service door. They made their way down a flight of stairs and then, through a long room before opening another door to the exterior of the library.   
There, Lord Remington stopped as she reoriented herself. Without a sound, someone jumped on her from above before Lord Remington could react. And then, without much effort, she had her attacker on the ground, sputtering something incoherent.   
Lord Remington noticed that it was Remington’s man and his recognition caused her to frown. “You know this man?” she demanded, obviously assessing the information coming at her.   
His hands raised, Lord Remington nodded and stated, “We are on the same side, if you are on the side of the crown.”   
With that, the young woman did not release the hold on her attacker but relaxed a bit. She eyed Lord Remington warily before she calmly stated, “The moon and stars cannot compare,” she stopped.   
“To the jewel in the crown,” Lord Remington finished.  
The young woman, no older than 15 years of age, released her attacker, who rose and stepped behind Lord Remington, who eyed her carefully before she met his eyes, “You are here to assist me?” she asked.   
Lord Remington cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, “I am here to defend you if you need it. Which,” he added, eyeing his man, “you don’t seem to.”   
The young woman looked him over once more and then, she stated, “I will deliver the information to my superior.”   
Lord Remington nodded to his man, who hurried away. “Yes, my lady. And I will see you there safely.” He waved his hand towards where his man had gone. “Shall we walk together and appear to be friends?” he asked, not getting closer to her.   
They walked for a moment before they arrived at a carriage. Once inside, Lord Remington eyed her carefully and asked, “Do you have a name or preference to being addressed?”   
The young lady looked at him with wide eyes before she responded with, “If you are unsure as to my identity, then you are not the man I thought you were, Lord Remington.” And to this, he smiled warmly. _

_Upon returning to Lord Bancroft Ashburton’s command room, the young woman handed him the information stolen from the library. Lord Remington watched as Bancroft looked it over before nodding his approval to her. When he turned to his brother, he called her over and nodded to him, “Thank you, Remington, for your assistance. Will you travel with your company abroad now?” he asked, ignoring the young woman who turned and walked to the window.  
Remington sighed. Bancroft was always a stickler for brotherly lack of affection. But Remington respected it and allowed the coldness to pass between them. It was a distance he didn’t trust but had grown accustomed to.   
“I will be sent on for some time and return to London once before moving on,” he explained, his eyes wandering back to the girl by the window.   
Upon his glance, Bancroft stated, “She is one of the agents from the Orient. Her parentage is partial but she has chosen to serve the crown. She is quite useful, which is a positive note for my purposes,” he added, turning to hand the information to another runner.   
Remington frowned and asked, “The crown approves of the employment of children to your work?”   
To this, Bancroft scoffed and replied, “Appearances can be foolish. She is sixteen though her genetics prove otherwise. It is a blessing to have her in my ranks,” he added, with no sentiment but pure tyranny.   
Remington winced. She was, indeed, a young woman in the service of the crown. This meant that she might never marry nor might she ever have a position in society. Most agents of the crown remained in their stations, without any possibility of rising.   
“In any case, she has been trained as a knife and is quite indispensable to my work,” he added, thoughtlessly.   
This shocked Remington. For such a young woman to be used as a killer… the thought was unheard of by Remington. However, it was Bancroft who spoke these words and employed her. He bowed his head and stated, “Should you lose use of her, she would be welcome in my company. Should her blade ever dull,” he added.   
Bancroft laughed and shook his head, “I pray that would never happen,” he replied. Of course, the young lady had heard everything from her place by the window. Or, perhaps Bancroft hadn’t cared that she did but Remington found himself feeling quite bad for the young woman he had mistaken as a girl. But there was nothing he could do. She served Bancroft and not him. _

Present Day 

In the reading room of the British Museum, Charlotte Holmes sat alone at a small table, drinking tea and eating pastries. Having stayed in London most of the year due to her current occupation, she often visited such an establishment for comfort and familiarity.   
She hadn’t dressed to be noticed but had her own tastes. She was comfortable but not dressed extravagantly. However she thought herself inconspicuous, nor did she care for what others perceived of her, a young woman entered the reading room and walked along the wall before turning to step behind the seat across from Charlotte.   
“Is this seat taken?” the young woman asked, a slight accent to her tone that caused Charlotte to study the young woman for a moment longer than she had intended to. The young woman waited, her long black hair pulled back in braids in a bun, and flowers tucked into her hair. She wore a long green dress that was dark enough to repel attention but bright enough to allow her a certain level of invisibility.   
Charlotte inclined her head and the young woman took a seat. She didn’t even bother to spread her skirts, but they moved on their own and reacted differently to the moving air around them. Charlotte couldn’t help but notice the details of the young woman and forgot herself for a moment in her observation.   
The young woman smiled politely and stated, “Thank you for allowing me to share your company. I hope I am not intruding,” she added, with careful grace. The tilt of her accent still nagged at Charlotte, who attempted to figure out where she was from.   
Charlotte had never observed any other lady that had ever dressed as she did, moved as she did, and was as conscious as her appearance without seeming to be so. Mrs. Watson was not even as outwardly inviting as this young woman was.   
When a serving lady joined them, the young woman declined refreshments, which further caused Charlotte to believe that the young woman had intended only conversation with her. She was puzzled but welcomed it. No one of close relations was in London and would not be for some time. She didn’t mind the company, especially when Mrs. Watson was busy on other matters.   
Waiting a moment longer before speaking after they were left alone again, Charlotte inquired, “You are here to see me?”   
The young woman turned to look her light brown eyes on Charlotte and she felt the impact immediately. The intelligence, observation, and careful conducting of this woman told Charlotte that she was with someone who was very similar to herself and not at all. Not a confidence artist but with a feeling of one.   
The young woman tilted her head to the left before she stated, “You are every bit as intriguing as I have been told. I look forward to seeing you again,” she added. She nodded her head and rose from her seat.   
Charlotte watched, in mild surprise, as the young woman walked to the other side of the room where, to her greater surprise, Lord Remington Ashburton waited for her. He offered her his arm and she took it, replacing the hat that he had offered hero n her head, not disturbing the flowers.   
Even from her distance, Charlotte noticed the gentle look on Lord Remington, the third older brother of her dear friend, Lord Ingram Ashburton. He was handsome and well built, but more than that, he looked every bit the attentive and devoted admirer of the young lady. And Charlotte found herself already devising of a letter in her mind of what she wanted to ask when she returned to her rooms to her dear friend.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling along after “Hollow of Fear” and during.

_10 Years Ago  
Lord Remington found himself alone at the British Museum and sighed. He enjoyed looking over the artifacts and studying how they were housed and kept safe. Returning to the continent, he felt a tingle of coldness due to Bancroft’s question when he would be leaving for India. When he turned to look at a sculpture under a glass case, he froze, noticing a young woman enter in a deep but beautiful green dress, silk and not in the fashion of most ladies in society.  
He knew her. And she knew him.   
But she said nothing to him. So, he said nothing to her.   
She had grown up but still looked unnervingly young. She wore no powder on her face, her skin fair with a clear complexion. There was an outlining on her eyes, to make her eyes look bigger than they were, but it was complimenting and not misused. Her figure was that of a young lady’s, but he wondered at the outfit she chose to wear.   
“Have you been well, my lord?” she asked, her tone gentle and silky, like a purr.   
Lord Remington swallowed before he nodded once to her, “It is nice to see you again, my lady. Have you been well?” he asked, deeply unsure of her age and how he ought to address her. She was, though, younger than him. But, was she older than his younger brother, Lord Ingram Ashburton?   
She looked from the sculpture to the encasing and stated, “I have been moved from my current post to another, so I am much better. My former superior misused my abilities, which led to this request,” she added, finally turning her light brown eyes on him, “and subsequent approval.”   
Lord Remington found himself staring into the deep eyes of the young lady he had met that day at the Bodleian Library. At that time, her superior had been none other than his older brother, Bancroft Ashburton. Her general disregard for him had surprised Remington, but he knew her only as a clandestine agent for the crown.   
As she stepped closer, he stiffened. He was embarrassed for a moment to see that she had aged slightly and she had matured pleasantly. “Will you be in town long?” he asked, lowering his voice to that of an intimate friend’s.   
She turned her eyes to the case she continued studying before turning back to her companion. “I am here to make a change in career paths. If you’ll have me,” she added.   
In that moment, Lord Remington understood that she had left Bancroft for his company. Which meant that the crown approved of her request. He’d remembered her complaint about Bancroft’s methods of doing things and not liking it. He had, later, learned from his brother that she was the most efficient and precise assassin in his ranks. For her to leave and choose to serve under the leadership of another, perhaps she was tired of the same tasks that dirtied her hands.   
Her delicate hands.   
Lord Remington couldn’t help but feel a desire to protect her. It was the same desire he’d felt when he’d heard Bancroft assign tasks to his agents, after learning what role she played in many of his tasks.   
The lady with him suddenly stepped closer and leaned upwards. Her lips brushed his and he didn’t even flinch. The short moment her body pressed against his and her hands touched his lapel, he’d found himself leaning down towards her, following her lips for another kiss.   
Was it his imagination or did she just smile?   
Slipping her hand around his stiff arm, she nudged him gently, “Shall we continue together?” she asked, softly.   
Lord Remington licked his bottom lip and bit it. It still tingled from her kiss. He turned and led her to the next portrait, carefully observing her all the while. He wondered if she had another goal in mind when allying herself to him. It wasn’t uncommon and many women of various births found the Ashburton men a desirable group. Her attraction to him, despite their obvious differences, was plainly summed up to in the kiss she had given him.   
After a moment, he cleared his throat and stated, “I will leave for India soon. It is very different from working in close quarters to the crown.” He wanted to warn her properly. Perhaps even warn her away from him. But she only nudged him onward, her hand on his arm.   
“I am very aware of your movements and requested to join your team. The crown has approved of my requesting this change of you. I would hope you could come to speak to my current superior of this matter,” she added. Off of Remington’s wide eyes, she smiled and added, “I am just teasing you. I have already reported my change of station to Lord Bancroft and he sent me off.”   
Remington looked at the young woman and frowned. “You are teasing me?” he asked. Not often did women in his company do so. Sometimes, they fanned themselves. At times, they giggled and tried to entice him with their plentifully embellish bosoms. But he always found them to be strangely too distracted.   
The young lady turned to look at him and then, she smiled. He felt his face flush. She didn’t show off her body, nor did she appear as respectable ladies of London did. But she was much more enticing than any female he had ever met.   
Unable to say anything to her smile, he nodded his head and stated, “I accept you into my fold.”   
To that, she only turned her face away and stated, “As you should, my lord.”   
Remington stared at her for a long time before he ventured, “Have you other interests in me, my lady?” He’d never thought to ask any woman that question. Many women had never needed to be ask so direct a question. But this young woman was quite mysterious to him. He wasn’t sure if he was reading her correctly.   
But she only pulled him on to a different exhibit. She didn’t answer but she didn’t need to. According to Remington, he noticed a twinkle in her eye that made him stop talking and just start observing. She reminded him of someone but he couldn’t remember who. _

Present Day   
In the British Museum, Lord Remington stayed close to his young lady as they looked over the many displays and exhibits. He looked at a painting for a long moment before he asked, softly, “What do you think of Ms. Charlotte Holmes?”   
The young lady stared at the same painting for a moment before she replied, “She is just as you claimed. However, not as active as I would have thought she would be.” She turned her attention to the frame and security measures before she added, “No, she and I are still very different in many ways. And were I your younger brother, I would worry about her, too,” she added simply.   
Lord Remington smiled more to himself than for her. He led them to the next exhibit encased in glass. “Was it a pleasant conversation, then?” he asked, less curious about the words but more about the exchange. He knew her well, having worked with her for many years in the service of the crown, and waited for each of her answers with measured patience.   
The young woman eyed the base of the glass case carefully as she stated, “I look forward to our next conversation.” That was all she was willing to expose in that moment. She was well aware that Charlotte Holmes was the acclaimed Sherlock Holmes because of her own deductive reasoning. However, she was an agent of a crown with far more education and training than any other. If she didn’t know, it would have brought shame to herself and those around her.   
No, she was well aware of most things and figured out the rest as it came to her. And, most importantly, she was there for a mission of great importance and surveillance was key. With Remington with her, she felt more at ease though not as distracted. The meeting with Ms. Holmes had been an accidental meeting she didn’t mind. Regardless of how non-accidental it was.   
“My lady,” Remington said, pulling her away from the exhibit. With some reluctance, the young woman stepped away from the glass enclosure and followed him to the next historical artifact. He was, as always, her stability and protector. And, of course, much more than just that.   
The young woman sighed, “Have you had a chance to speak to Lord Bancroft?” she asked softly.   
Remington swallowed before he answered, “He is expecting the worst. Seems like he is prepared for you,” he added.   
“Nothing can prepare him for me,” the young woman replied. “I have enough on him to bury him.” There was disdain in her eyes. Remington wondered what her circumstances for joining him really were. He’d never asked but wondered about it.


End file.
